A Bowl of Sweets
by AsYouSleep
Summary: Light and L must suffer being chained and sleeping together for the good of the case. But what happens when L has one piece of candy too many? Light/L innocent one shot. My first go at this ship, short and to the point please read and give feedback.


_Hey Guys, I just got into 'Death Note'. I know the fandom is HUGE and there are just so many amazing people and ways to get involved. I just wanted to try my hand at a short fun one shot. Nothing major Probably more of a "T" than "M". Not sure if they are completely in character but this was fun to dream up._

**A bowl of sweets**

Light laid pensive on his back in an unfamiliar queen sized bed. The air conditioner seemed to switch between Antarctic and surface of the sun between cycles. He was shirtless and in boxers free hand across his defined chest. The other wrist cuffed and bound by a thick metal chain to L who lay peacefully; fully dressed thumb securely in his mouth gently snoring.

A row of pillows placed almost as a wall in the center of the bed separated them. Light stared at the ceiling contemplating the Kira case. L had just gotten back to sleep after waking up and having a quick snack of sweets he had in a large bowl on the night stand. Mostly hard candy, the taste of sugar in his mouth helped him to rest.

L stirred in his sleep rolling over agitating the entire bed as he did so. Light turned opposite him reminding himself this was necessary to earn his trust. Suddenly L started to cough fiercely, Light turned again to see L grabbing this throat and writhing. L knocked over their pillow fortress gesturing wildly to Light who was strangely calm and mute. All of the movement caused the motion sensitive light to shine down on the scene.

Light was on guard... what was happening was this some kind of trick. A heart attack? _Had Misa finally remembered... No, can't be..._

His suspicions were again interrupted when L violently latched on to his shoulders begging for aid with large pleading dark rimmed eyes as he continued to gasp for breath.

_Could it really end like this?_

_That easily... _

_No... it wasn't triumphant enough; this wasn't winning it was coincidence._

Light sighed pulling a quickly fading L off of the bed. In his haste to resuscitate L he manged to wrap the handcuff chain around L's slender frame restricting his movement and breath even more. L was almost completely still now making faint rasping sounds. Light cursed himself, as he held the thin detective up.

_1...2...3_

Arms tightly around L he thrust his joined fists into L's abdomen. L gagged but fell limp afterwards, L's pale form almost completely folded at Lights fists and hung lifeless.

_Not now Ryuzaki.... you'll die when I see fit!_

Light counted again in his mind

_1...2...3.... _A deep thrust pushing their bodies together, rattling the chain that bound them.

Nothing.

L's body felt like dead weight. "Come On!" Light growled _Not like THIS_

_1...2... 3...._with that final forceful push Light fell backwards as a large jawbreaker flew from L's mouth across the room onto the carpet. The slight frame in Lights arms started to tremble constrained by the chain and arms which were still firmly around him. As Light breathed a heavy sigh of relief he allowed his head to rest at the base of L's neck. L's head rolled back onto Lights shoulder as they both leaned pressed together against the night stand, out of breath.

Light hands moved up towards L's shoulders inadvertently truly embracing L in a hug. Light smiled then into his enemies sweet scented hair, a genuine yet conflicted facial movement; somehow happy he was able to save the one person he wanted so badly to kill.

He finally caught himself as L's breathing returned to normal and let go. L untwisted himself from the chain not saying a word until he was face to face with Light. Light stood up straight then and returned the gaze with a cold blank stare suddenly ashamed to have smiled earlier. L continued to stand facing Light with large thankful but questioning eyes that were covered by a matted mess of dark hair.

Light wanted to tell L that he is and has been Kira all along, He wanted to tell him that this does not change anything. He wanted to tell him that he would die but it would be by his hand, his pen. But Light said nothing and just stared at L whose eyes seemed to be even wider now, his trademark finger gently pressed between his lips. As Light leaned over to whisper these things he felt needed to be said he stopped.

Centimeters from Ryuzakis ear he simply pressed his lips to his cheek. L still silent flushed red and looked at Light for an answer. Truth be told, if L was dead it wouldn't be as much fun. He was the ONLY worthy adversary Light had come across. And in this solitary moment he was thankful L was still alive.

They stood so long, silent, and still that the light began to fade again. As L's head fell down to match his slouched position he noticed a tent in Light's boxers conjured from all the excitement. He looked up just before the lights went black to see a flash of horror on Lights face. They stood a few more seconds in the dark the only sound of nervous breathing. With the innocent curiosity of a young child L subtlety reached down to touch the protrusion.

Lights breath hitched, they were still in the dark. The chain connecting them gently jangled as L fingered Light through his boxers. Light closed his eyes as cool steel and inexperienced fingers conquered the thin fabric and now held his length. L squeezed faintly causing Light to gasp and jerk forcefully enough for the lighting to return. Lights eyes shot open and his chained hand flew out grasping L's wrist violently removing it from his body.

He wordlessly walked to his side of the bed and laid down. L sat on the edge of the bed hand in mouth with his knees up to his chest. His free hand automatically reached for the candy bowl.

"Ryuzaki!?"

"Huh?"

Light leaned over and in one swift movement swatted L's hand and knocked the bowl from the table.

'No more sweets for you tonite'


End file.
